Disneyland
by melicha
Summary: Marinette & Adrien decide to take a break from their superhero lives and go to Disneyland Paris together. Basically it's a lot of cute fluff and just dorks being dorks.
_**Hey, first story! Short drabble...it's a lot of Adrien/Marinette fluff. I went to Disneyland and I had to write this! Enjoy! xx**_

Marinette bit her lip as she fiddled with the blindfold around her eyes. All she could hear was the car radio playing some songs, Adrien's light humming, and the car wheels turning outside along the street. She had no idea where she was going. Adrien had told her he was taking her out to a secret date. Next thing she knew, she was sitting next to him in the back of his limo, a blindfold on her face, and his laughter filling the atmosphere.

"Where are you taking me?" She had asked as she lightly squeezed his hand lightly. Marinette felt a smile creep on her face. He didn't say anything but a purr escaped his lips playfully. Marinette didn't know what to do with her boyfriend, sure he was sweet, but sometimes he was just so _infuriating_. She felt the car stop after a while, a murmur, and then a car door opening. She felt a hand lead her out of the car and she stood there still holding that hand. More murmurs.

Finally, she heard Adrien's voice against her ear, "Okay, take a few steps forward Princess. Walk slowly. I don't want you bumping into anyone." Marinette giggled and walked slowly, still holding Adrien's hand. Finally after about twenty paces, Adrien stopped her. "Okay, take it off."

Marinette took off her blindfold and gasped at the sight in front of her. Disneyland Paris. Marinette loved Disneyland and her memories were very vivid. She would go with her parents and ride all the rides, eat the food, and of course the firework shows were spectacular. Disneyland was one of her favorite places on earth. And now she was here with one of her favorite people.

"Oh my gosh, Adrien." Marinette gushed, putting a hand on her heart. "I….I don't know what to say...this is so much! I love Disneyland!"

"I know you do. I talked to your parents about the trip so they're okay with it. They were rather happy actually. Oh and I got us some passes and other VIP bonuses. I also have a hotel room for us...oh! Here are the tickets!" He held up two tickets and two passes tied on a lanyard. Marinette shook her head. She didn't like it when Adrien spent money on her but she felt a little flustered at his actions.

She kissed his cheek gently and smiled warmly at him. "Okay, let's go into the park you silly kitty." Hand and hand, they walked in. Marinette's eyes wandered over to the park's little attractions and shops. She had always liked walking down the lanes where people crowded around and she would go window shopping with her mama and papa, buy some sweets, and her papa would carry her on her shoulders as they walked over to Sleeping Beauty's Castle.

Marinette loved Disneyland.

"Which ride first my lady?" Adrien said, smirking a bit. Marinette rolled her eyes, facing away from his face.

"Okay, I wanna go over to Fantasyland...and near the end of the trip to the little cookie bakery there to buy some sweets for Tikki. She would like that. I still feel bad for leaving her home."

"I left Plagg at home too. Besides I like our alone time. No crime, no akumas, no-"

"Don't jinx it kitty." Marinette warned. It had been true though. Hawkmoth was defeated months ago and ever since that, crime has been the lowest of the low in Paris. No criminal dared to go against the two superheroes. Plagg and Tikki were proud of the two and when they discovered their identities, Adrien immediately asked Marinette to be his girlfriend. And as for Marinette, she just couldn't say no to the blonde model. Besides, he was her own true love after all. As she was to him.

"So to Blanche-Neige?" Adrien asked, pulling her out of her train of thoughts. Marinette nodded, her enthusiasm getting the best of her.

They walked around the park and took pictures with face characters like Mickey Mouse and Pluto. They took countless pictures of each other and Adrien actually took some time to persuade Marinette to buy some ears.

"No!"

"But Mari!"

"NO!"

"This one suits you just well!"

Marinette sighed. "Fine I'll take it….as long as I choose yours." The two walked out, one beaming, the other not amused as they wore the Chat Noir and Ladybug Mickey Mouse ear hat merchandise. (The perks of being a popular superhero: people make all these merchandise. Once, Marinette was not amused when Adrien brought her a Ladybug bathing suit for their trip at the beach. Adrien admitted to her that day that she looked 'simply purrfect'. He earned a punch in the shoulder.)

Adrien screamed hard on the Space Mountain: Mission 2 ride. He did like rollercoasters but this one with the unexpected turns and drops made him sick. "You were totally scared." Marinette commented when they got off the ride.

"I was not scared Marinette. I just got startled."

Pirates of the Caribbean, Orbitron, Le Carrousel de Lancelot, they pretty much went on all the rides. "There's gonna be a drop!" Marinette squealed, squeezing Adrien's hand on Pirates of the Caribbean. Adrien looked around wildly, dreading for the drop. He got a few looks from the people around him.

He threw his hands up, still holding on to Marinette's hand. "We're in the front! Are we going to get wet!?"

They went down screaming. And to answer Adrien's question, yes they did get a little wet. Marinette loved Disneyland.

"This is my favorite thing." Marinette whispered, looking up at the gallery before her. Adrien looked at the windows, artwork gracing them beautifully. They were in La Galerie de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Marinette's eyes gazed over to the tapestries, then over to the windows, then to the architecture, then back to the windows. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Adrien couldn't help but look at Marinette. Her blue eyes were sparkling and a charming smile was on her face. He was so close to her face, he could see the freckles on her nose, her dark hair was shining, and she smelled of pastries and some flowers. "Your beauty does not compare to these tapestries my lady." Adrien said, leaning into her ear.

Marinette blushed, giggling a bit. "Oh God Adrien, stop. There are little kids here."

"And?" Adrien replied, biting her ear. Marinette made a squeaking noise, her elbow ramming into his stomach. He grunted, his arms going around his stomach. Marinette gasped, apologizing, then started laughing.

Adrien was not amused.

"I think we're buying too much cookies," Marinette argued as she peeked inside the bag. There were a lot of cookies! All she wanted was three cookies for Tikki! That's all! But Adrien had to buy some more. And by 'some more,' an over exceeding amount of cookies. Adrien just smiled warmly, paying the cashier.

"I like cookies. Besides we needed some for Tikki."

"I know, but I feel like we are taking too many!"

Adrien put a hand on his heart dramatically and shook his head. "You can never have too many cookies Marinette. As the daughter of a baker, you should know this." They walked out of the shop and walked down towards the crowd. He grabbed a cookie out of the bag and bit into it. "These are good...not as good as your cookies though."

Marinette felt her cheeks warm up. "You like my cookies more?"

"I love your cookies more than anything."

Marinette laughed as she grabbed one of the cookies inside the bag. Adrien was just so adorable. "Oh really? That's good. I do like baking them for you." Adrien shook his head and down at his cookie. "Well, I do love them a lot but I love something way more than those cookies."

She raised an eyebrow at his statement and turned to face him. "Wait, what do you love more than my cookies?"

"You."

She blushed a red that was much darker than her Ladybug suit and started to walk faster. "We have to hurry and get our seats for the show. S-Stop being a dork and let's hurry up."

The fireworks show was about to start. Marinette and Adrien sat in the front, Marinette's head on his shoulder, both of his arms wrapped around her. Adrien was happily nibbling on a cookie. Marinette giggled as she wiped some crumbs off his shirt. They sat together warm and content.

"Marinette, I'm happy we came here together." Adrien whispered, putting his head on her head. She smiled warmly, closing her eyes. "I love you." She turned to face him, their cheeks flushing. She kissed him softly, their noses touching, feeling their warmth against each other. They stopped their kiss, and she smiled whispering, "I love you too."

That was the last thing Marinette said as the firework show started and the audience cheered, and the two turned their attention towards the show. She felt happy. She was at her favorite place with her favorite person.

Marinette _loved_ Disneyland.


End file.
